familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5555583-20130712153002
Niby Akashi najlepiej się się dogaduje z Midorimą, przynajmniej tak mówił w wywiadzie, a to Muras twierdził, że był najbliżej z Akashim. Ale i tak mam focha na Murasa (z tego, co czytam, nie tylko ja). Weronimka napisała kiedyś: "...proszę się mnie nie czepiać o wygląd mego avatara bowiem Aomine jest mą 2 ulubioną postają z Kurosza :P na pierwszym miejscu są: Kuroko i Kise.... nie potrafię wybrać :( Więc idąc na kompromis z samą sobą wybrałam chibisa Daiki na avka ^^ I niech się dzieje, co się chce! XD" KuroBasu level down do Kurosha :< Zauważyłam, że większość fandomu najlepiej lubi trójcę MD, ŻDP i Ahomine. Ja już chyba wolę resztę Drużyny Pierścienia *Akashi nadrabia za całą resztę ;3* --__-- Od kiedy skipnęłaś z Akachina na Seichin??? *podejrzliwie* No wiem, poniosło mnie, jeszcze wyjdę na hipokrytkę, w końcu też mi się zdarzają różne takie... Jak ktoś mnie dobrze zna, to wie, że ja na wnerwie i w stanie szału mówię dużo rzeczy, których nie mam na myśli. Np. powiem, że nie chcę kogoś oglądać do końca życia, albo, że co by nie zrobił i tak już coś jest przesądzone i takie tam. Abo, że kogoś nienawidzę. Moje koleżanki i koledzy wiedzą, że ja tak mam, że jestem złośliwa z natury, że to nie znaczy, że mają mieć focha, bo ich nie znoszę. (･_(●◡○)三✂ *chowa się za Sei-chanem* Aż strach się przebrać za nekomeido i wbić na kona O,O Przecież ty masz włosy bardziej jak Kotarou, ŻDP ma jajecznicę, jakiegoś fryzjerskiego faila! Teraz zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy Kise by się na mnie nie uwiesił, jak na MD O_o *a potem by tego zapewne pożałował XD* >///< Dobra, się teraz zawstydziłam *buraczy Kagamiego* Kultura wymaga nie mówić, że ktoś jest brzydki, ale jeśli na serio tak uważasz, że jestem kawaii, to się tylko mi cieszyć ^.^ Nie uważam, żebym była brzydka, ale pięknością też nie jestem. Keep calm and be kawaii ;3 Weź, już mi to działało na wkurwa, że ja wiem, jak ty wyglądasz, ale ty nie wiesz, jak ja. Przynajmniej wiesz, że nie kłamałam i nie jestem łysym wapniakiem pod czterdziechę o objętości amerykańskiego nastolatka XD Gdybym coś zmyślała, to musiałabym się pilnować, żeby nie chlapnąć, a to by było upierdliwe. W sensie młodo, a taka stara? XDDDD Wiem o co ci chodzi, ale serio, chciałabym być młodsza :< Ale rozumiem, że w moim wieku dziewoje mają dzieciaka w drodze, są pomarszczone solarą, mają pięć włosów, które nie wyszły od farby i tonę tapety. Ja się jakoś mało zmieniam. Raz wychodzę przed dom, a tam jakiś kmiot z podkładką i pod krawatem mnie zaczepia, że bla, bla i chce porozmawiać z dorosłym mieszkańcem tego domu. Ja: Słucham? A ten kretyn myślał, że go wkręcam i powiedział, że wróci później XD Wracam wkurzona, patrzę w lustro: wyczes "po domu" w dwa kucyki, bluzka z falbanką w kolorze zbliżonym do Akasha w animcu, białe shorty na dupie i bransoletki z pączkami i lodzikami - taaak, total niepoważnie XD Mi mówią, że wyglądam, jak dziewczynki "z tych twoich chiń... - a, mówiłaś, że to japońskie - kreskówek." Shina, nie emuj, jesteś ładna taka, jak jesteś, gdybyś sobie odmawiała słodyczy byś nie była sobą. Jeszcze byłabyś nieszczęśliwa. Jedyne, co się mogę czepnąć w twoim wyglądzie, to długość włosów. W ogóle to od rana się przeczesywałam ze 4 razy bez rozczesywania, co ja tam na tej focie mam na łbie XD Nawet nie widać, jak sobie grzywkę pięknie obcięłam, bo się wykręciła XD Nie jestem flatem? *parsknęła śmiechem* Kobieto, ja tam mam push-upa *emo corner* Powiem ci tak - KuroBasu connecting people <3 Ale mamy też dużo wspólnego, m.in. podejście do świata, ludzi, odczucia, powiedzenia, hobby, porytą psychę itd... ;3 Ale zobacz, ty najpierw poznałaś moją osobowość, a potem zobaczyłaś. Przyjmijmy, że byłoby odwrotnie, jak w przypadku innych. Wszyscy myślą, że jestem spokojną, słodziutką ciotowatą laleczką, a potem doświadczają ciemności ;3 W pierwszym odruchu myślą, że ja tak żartuję, produkuję się, a potem muszą to przyjąć do wiadomości, how sad <3 EDIT *a miałam dziś nie być na kompie, ale czego się nie robi... jak już jestem, to bym sobie obejrzała Karneval~~... dame, dame XD zaraz muszę opuścić stanowisko* I epic orient, że cię nie mam w znajomych na sf XD WYJDŹ Z TYMI CHIPSAMI, TO JEST RAK MUROWANY, TY MASZ ŻYĆ JAK NAJDŁUŻEJ D: *się troszczy* Chapter, który mni *po wyjściu z deprechy* zaskoczył faktem, że to Midori jako ostatni z Cudaków przeszedł na ciemną stronę Mocy: http://www.mangahere.com/manga/kuroko_no_basket/v22/c222/2.html No i...~~ *fangirling time, ale z twarzą ;3* Cuteness overload, epic adorable, fucking kawaii i przechodząc na polski przy jednoczesnym emitowaniu sparkli i gwiazdeczek powodujących zakłócenia radiowe nawet na zadupiu najbardziej zaściankowych wszechświatów równoległych oraz topiąc się w resztkach krwi po total hanaji, magiczny link: http://www.zerochan.net/1548438 (♥_♥) Żeby mieć crusha w wiewiórce... Matko, chcę być wiewiórką w przyszłym życiu... Ona jest taka... futrzasta, milusia...ten kolor, te ślepka...~~★~★~★~★~★ *się wgapia* (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ Cholerny Kuroko! Być nim choćby w jednej sekundzie swego życia T^T Mieć takie cudeńko na głowie T^T Chyba go przerobię na siebie *marna namiastka*